Corazones rotos
by Nathiiita-DH
Summary: Mentir no es bueno. Guardar secretos menos. Su corazón estuvo roto, su corazón fue sanado por su hijo, pero… ¿Qué pasa si él se enamora de quien no debe? ¿Qué pasa si la verdad sale a la luz? Porque las vueltas de vida nos rompen el corazón. (Segunda parte de "Las vueltas de la vida").
1. Al tiempo con las revelaciones

¡Hola a todos!

¡OMG! Jamas espere volver a las pistas de las historias largas, larguísimas, jajaajja. Estuve un tiempo alejada de esto porque, bueno, la inspiración a veces no esta. Solo he escrito one-shot para algunos retos, pero ya era hora de volver.

Bueno **"Corazones rotos"** surgió inmediatamente después de **"Las vueltas de la vida"** es por eso que esta historia vendría a ser algo así como la segunda parte :)

Estoy realmente feliz de estar aquí nuevamente.

Espero que esta idea les guste y la disfruten tanto como yo.

Dramática, romántica, trágica, ligeramente WI.

Bye.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer;los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, excepto los que han sido creados por mí.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1. Al tiempo con las revelaciones<strong>

Suspiró molesta cuando intentó arreglar en vano su cabello, lo mejor era que se lo amarrara en una coleta simple y sencilla.

Se terminó de vestir y salió de su habitación con algunos libros. Intentó que su rostro no reflejara ni una mueca al paso que daba. No es que no le gustara, la cosa era que en ese lugar siempre hacia demasiado frío, y ella odiaba el frío.

Como siempre el lugar estaba desierto, a excepción de los cuadros y armaduras que se movían al son de sus pasos.

Cuando llegó frente a la puerta del salón. Se dio ánimos porque sabía que lo que estaba al otro lado sería algo complicado, más no difícil. Abrió la puerta despacio y, como siempre, al instante el bullicio cesó por completo.

Caminó despacio, moviéndose entre los pupitres, sentía la mirada de algunos en la nuca. Se giró despacio y sonrió levemente.

—Hola, chicos.

Ron sonrió y miró a Harry, sin embargo fue este quien habló —Tarde, Herm, ¿Qué pasó?

La chica suspiró. Realmente no llegaba tarde; sus amigos siempre llegaban cuando ella ya estaba sentada en la primera fila, es por eso la pregunta —He terminado una redacción de Transformaciones.

Harry y Ron estuvieron a punto de decir algo, pero se vieron interrumpidos cuando la puerta se abrió estrepitosamente dejando pasar a Snape, por supuesto, y a Malfoy.

Ambos caminaron sin mirar a nadie. Malfoy tomó su lugar y Snape comenzó a quitar puntos, es decir la clase.

Hermione deseó concentrase en todo lo que le hablaba Snape, pero no podía. No podía cuando sus pensamientos iban a la deriva para finalmente varar en… en… _Malfoy_.

Sí, en Draco. Malfoy para los demás, Draco cuando conversaban.

Hablaban. Increíblemente se llevaban bien e incluso compartían teorías sobre ciertas tareas que les daban. En especial, Aritmancia.

Sin embargo, nadie sabía sobre esa especie de amistad.

— ¡Señorita Granger!

Saltó ligeramente cuando un pesado libro cayó en su pupitre.

Levantó la mirada hacia el profesor. Cualquier cosa que le hubiese preguntado no la sabría porque sus pensam…

— ¿Responderá?

Si Snape no le repetía la pregunta estaba jodida. Muy jodida al punto de que, por primera vez, le quitarían puntos.

Eso obtuvo por pensar en Draco Malfoy.

…

La clase fue un desastre de aquellos. Muchos puntos menos.

Había decidido perder de vista a Harry y a Ron no deseaba preguntas, realmente necesitaba estar sola y pensar.

—Hey —habló alguien a sus espaldas.

Pasillo desierto. Clase en una hora más.

Se giró.

—Nos podrían ver.

Él sonrió, con aquella sonrisa tan arrogante y pagada de si mismo —Toma esto —le entregó un pergamino envuelto. Ella elevó una ceja—. Lo olvidaste, Granger, ¿Dónde demonios tienes la cabeza?

—Por supuesto que lo recuerdo, Malfoy. Es tu redacción de Transformaciones.

Él asintió mirando hacia ambos pasillos —Sí, así es. Ahora tómala.

—De acuerdo. Aquí tienes la mía.

—Media hora, Granger.

Y se alejó rápidamente por el otro pasillo.

Hermione se quedó parada ahí sin intenciones de moverse. No podía. ¿Cuándo en su jodida vida había pensado que Draco Malfoy le daría su redacción y ella a él, solo por el simple hecho de revisarla y luego opinar? Nunca.

Conocer verdaderamente a Draco no estaba en sus planes. Él era odioso, arrogante y siempre la insultaba. Después de la guerra cambio, comenzó a vivir, comenzó a conocer. Se dio cuenta de ello cuando un día tropezó con él en la biblioteca y no hubo insultos ni nada, solo silencio. Silencio que siguió cada vez que se encontraban. Después las palabras, sin pensarlo ni meditarlo, nacieron solas. Y así surgió todo. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos se vio envuelta en Draco Malfoy y todo lo que conllevaba estar con él.

Lo que conllevaba estar enamorada de él.

…

Lamentablemente de sus labios no salió la verdad. Se quedó callada cuando Hugo y ella estuvieron solos en su habitación. El chico la miraba desesperado y anhelante.

—Dime lo que sea —susurró temeroso.

Hermione se mordió el labio. Era tan difícil de explicar. Nunca hubiese pensado que se vería envuelta en algo así. Nunca hubiese pensado que su hijo y la hija de Malfoy se conocerían.

— ¿Cómo se conocieron?

Preguntó Ron entrando y cerrando la puerta.

—Padre pensé que te habías ido.

—Realmente pensaba hacerlo, pero decidí permanecer aquí ¿No te importa, Hermione, verdad?

La mujer supo que aquella pregunta significaba mucho mas de lo que pensaba —No, claro que no. Ahora —suspiró—, ¿Cómo conociste a esa chica?

Hugo sonrió totalmente enamorado —La conocí en Australia. Ella estaba viajando con su madre, Constansie, y bueno realmente no sé como sucedió solo… nos pusimos a hablar y… y todo surgió —se encogió de hombros.

—Entonces, ¿Conoces a sus padres? —le preguntó Ron sentándose en uno de los sillones de la habitación.

—Conozco a su madre. Ella es una mujer muy elegante, distinguida y, por lo que pude ver, ama a su hija.

— ¿Conoces a Malfoy?

El chico frunció el ceño — ¿A su padre? No. No realmente, ¿Por qué?

Ron lo miró a los ojos —Quiero que sepas que si tu relación no funciona no será por tu culpa o la de nosotros. Malfoy —escupió— se rige por la sangre y no dejará que su pequeña este con… _contigo_.

—Altair me habló de ello.

—Entonces sabes que será difícil, que si…

—No puedes apoyarlo, Ron —susurró Hermione por primera vez. Había sido, hasta el momento, el fantasma de conversación. En realidad estaba asimilando lo escuchado.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó inocentemente su esposo.

Hermione miró a Ron, ¿Realmente él le estaba preguntando "porque"?

—Malfoy nos odia —murmuró.

Ron bufó —Dime algo que no sepa.

Hermione suspiró y se acercó a su hijo —Hugo, escucha, no puedo darte una razón ahora de porque no puedes estar con ella, solo dame tiempo.

—Madre…

—Por favor.

—La amo. La amo tanto como te puedes imaginar. La amo —sus palabras fueron sinceras. Hermione supo que estaba perdida. Se ganaría el odio y el repudio de su hijo.

—No te quiero con ella —dijo fríamente Hermione—. No quiero que te dejes envolver por los jueguitos de una chiquilla sangre limpia que terminara rompiéndote el corazón.

—Madre… no…

— ¡Aléjate de ella! ¡Te lo exijo! —la mujer se puso frente a su hijo.

Él apretó la mandíbula y encaró firmemente a Hermione. Sus ojos grises brillaron —No puedes exigirme nada, madre. Soy muy mayor de edad para enamorarme de quien yo quiera.

—Pero no de ella, Hugo. Aléjate de Altair Malfoy —Hermione le imitó. Ambos se miraban fijamente.

— ¡No! No lo haré. ¿Sabes?, pensé que te alegrarías por mí. Por fin he conocido una chica espectacular. No la dejaré. No la dejaré porque a ti no te guste. La amo.

—Hugo…

—Lo siento, madre, pero esta vez no seguiré tus… _consejos_. Ahora necesito alejarme de este lugar, de ti —murmuró antes de girar y salir de la habitación dando un sonoro portazo.

El silencio envolvió la estancia.

Silencio incomodo, agónico y angustiante. Hermione se dejó caer en el sillón más cercano y sus manos cubrieron su rostro. Intentó reprimir el sollozo que salió de su garganta, pero no pudo.

—Finalmente todo se derrumba, _amor_.

Hermione sollozó más fuerte aún y miró a su esposo. Sus ojos estaban enrojecidos al igual que sus mejillas —No te burles.

Ron bufó y se acerco para estar frente a ella —No me burlo.

—No puedo contárselo. No puedo decirle la verdad.

Él suspiró pesadamente —Finalmente aceptas que Hugo es hijo de Malfoy.

Jamás le había dicho a Ron la verdad. Él lo había supuesto, lo había sospechado —Sí —bajó la mirada—. Lo siento.

El pelirrojo se encogió de hombros —Sabes que amo a Hugo como mi hijo. Nada cambiara. Él y Rose son mis hijos —se levantó—. No sé que harás, pero debes parar todo esto. Pensé que apoyándole le dirías la verdad.

—No puedo, Ron —ella también se levantó—. No puedo decirle que su novia es su media hermana. No puedo. Le romperé el corazón y me odiara.

—No seas egoísta. Prefieres que él siga persiguiéndola, que un día llegue y nos diga que se casara o, que en el peor de los casos, nos diga que está embarazada.

—Yo…

—Eres inteligente, Hermione. Debes decírselo o yo lo haré.

—Eso no te corresponde.

—Cierto, pero no quiero que mañana Hugo se arrepienta de todo esto por tu culpa.

—Dame tiempo.

Él movió la cabeza —Tiempo es lo que no tenemos. Espero que no demores mucho en decírselo, no quiero que te arrepientas. Por cierto, creo que Hugo volvió a Australia.

Ron se alejó a paso lento hacia la puerta.

—Ron —él se detuvo—, dame tiempo.

Él no contesto tan solo se fue.

Hermione sabía que no tenía tiempo, pero lo necesitaba. Todo lo que había dicho Ron era cierto, pero era tan difícil hablarle a su hijo.

Suspiró.

Se movió rápidamente hacia su escritorio y comenzó a redactar un pergamino.

Era ahora o nunca.


	2. Desayuno con sinceridad

Hola a todos.

Les deseo un muy feliz año, espero que lo hayan pasado excelente ;)

Bueno, por fin pude traer un nuevo capítulo. Se darán cuenta de que intercale pasado/presente así que espero que no se confundan.

Segunda parte de **"Las vueltas de la vida"** (así que les recomiendo leerla para que puedan entender).

Bye.

**Miri:** ¡Gracias por comentar! Sí, me siento feliz de volver. Espero que la historia vaya gustando. Bye.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer;los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, excepto los que han sido creados por mí.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2. Desayuno con sinceridad<strong>

Muchas veces se preguntó, ¿Por qué su vida no podía ser más sencilla? Sin obstáculos ni sobresaltos a medio camino. Por supuesto, la respuesta no llegó o Hermione no fue capaz de verla.

Su relación con Draco era perfecta, sencillamente algo que no esperaba, pero lo bueno siempre acaba. Llegó el día que tanto había temido, él la dejó. De un día para otro. Así como inicio todo… se acabó. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos se vio llorando sola en su habitación.

Él siguió.

Ella continúo.

La vida, las decisiones y el destino jugaron con su relación.

Y fueron ellos quienes le dieron a Hermione una respuesta que había estado buscando.

Los días sin él siguieron pasando rápidamente. Se había concentrado en las clases y deberes, es por eso que ese día había decidido quedarse hasta tarde en la biblioteca terminando un larguísimo ensayo de Pociones. A media noche terminó y por fin recogió sus cosas, caminaba por el pasillo cuando se dio cuenta de que alguien caminaba apresuradamente por el pasillo. Intuitiva y, porque no decirlo, curiosa siguió a la persona. Pocos pasos más allá se dio cuenta de que era él, Draco, y estuvo a punto de desistir. No quería ser testigo de alguna cita del rubio. Entonces, él entró en uno de los baños de ese pasillo.

Hermione le siguió sin hacer ningún ruido, nunca supo como lo logró. Jamás había hecho algo así, pero en el fondo sabía que él le había mentido al terminar con ella.

Fue sigilosa y se escondió detrás de una de las columnas que había ahí.

Draco comenzó con su ritual, es decir, lo obvio, mirarse en el espejo, lavarse el rostro y luego cuidadosamente comenzó a sacarse la ropa. Hermione se sonrojó un poco, ya que ella nunca le había visto así. Nunca habían llegado a tal grado de intimidad.

Le vio desabrocharse la camisa y luego de su bolsillo extraer una botellita, evidentemente una poción, y bebérsela con una mueca en el rostro. Él frunció el ceño e hizo una mueca de dolor en los siguientes segundos y luego se quitó completamente la camisa.

La chica ahogó un gemido cuando le vio.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas e hizo un esfuerzo enorme para no desbordarse en ese momento.

Su espalda, completamente, estaba llena de heridas y cicatrices por las quemaduras.

Fue ahí, sin que él lo supiera, donde decidió que quería estudiar Pociones y no otra cosa.

Solo por él.

…

El agrio sabor se deslizó por su garganta. _Es necesario_, se dijo. Aunque realmente odiaba atenerse aquello. Hace muchos años que dependía de aquellas pociones. El dolor en ocasiones era jodidamente insoportable y las muecas desfiguraban su rostro. Sin embargo, aquello eran meras consecuencias de la guerra y de sus malas decisiones.

Se acomodó la túnica antes de que su esposa entrara, ella no lo entendía. Constansie solo había visto sus cicatrices una vez y eso bastó para que no las viera nunca más, jamás olvidara el asco y la lastima en su mirada. Jamás olvidaría lo diferente que había sido tener relaciones con ella.

Sacudió la cabeza cuando se dio cuenta de que no quería pensar ni en su esposa ni en las cicatrices. Necesitaba estar sereno y feliz. Su hija, Altair, desayunaría en la mansión.

Salió de la habitación y pronto se encontró en el amplio comedor.

—Padre —su pequeña, o no tan pequeña, camino hacia él para darle un abrazo.

Ayer en la cena poco habían podido conversar. Realmente ella y Constansie habían llevado la plática. Draco solamente estaba ajeno a aquello. Una reunión imprevista había sobresaltado su tranquilidad. Una reunión que debía concretarse más tarde.

— ¿Dormiste bien?

Ella sonrió ampliamente alejándose —Claro, mi cama siempre será lo mejor. ¿Y mamá?

Draco hizo una mueca. No podía decirle a su hija que Constansie y él ya no dormían juntos desde hace muchísimo tiempo. No podía decirle que…

—Aquí estoy.

Una distinguida mujer caminó hacia ellos. Constansie Galasso, su prometida desde los cinco años, su esposa desde hace más de quince años, aún conservaba su bella figura y el porte que solo una Malfoy poseía. Ella y Altair eran un espejo. Solo que su hija había heredado los ojos grises, solo eso. Su mujer había decidido darle solo una hija, cosa que Draco agradeció, de cierta forma, ya que nunca más se acostó con ella. Aunque interiormente hubiese deseado un hijo, Altair era simplemente perfecta.

—Madre te ves esplendida.

La mujer sonrió —Gracias, querida.

—Bien, ya que mis dos mujeres están aquí, creo que podemos desayunar.

Madre e hija tan solo asintieron y tomaron su lugar al lado de Draco.

Los elfos se movieron en silencio mientras servían el desayuno. Draco, en los años que vivió junto a su esposa en Francia, había mandado a restaurar la mansión no podía ni quería deshacerse de ella. Hacia unos pocos meses que habían llegado definitivamente a Londres, solo su hija se había quedado más tiempo en Australia, donde estudiaba y tenía amistades.

El desayuno fue tranquilo. Altair acaparó su atención contándole todas las cosas que había visto, las amigas y amigos que había hecho en el internado y las ganas que tenia de volver en un tiempo más. Todo iba bien… todo pudo haber sido perfecto.

—Necesito contarles algo —dijo seriamente la chica.

Constansie y Draco se miraron, por primera vez el rubio supo que su esposa no sabía nada de nada. Eso le asustó.

—Yo… bueno… ustedes saben que yo he estado estudiando en otro país. Sin embargo allá, yo… em… —se mordió el labio nerviosa. Era aterrador estar en esa situación—. Conocí a alguien —murmuró.

No es que nunca hubiese tenido novio. Si los tuvo solo que sus padres nunca lo supieron, en realidad estar en un internado en otro país facilitaba, de cierta forma, las cosas. Realmente ellos estaban en Francia, pero…

— ¿Hace cuanto?

Su madre, ¡Bendita sea!, habló primero. No se atrevió a mirar a su padre, no quería encontrar su mirada fría, distante o _decepcionante_.

—Lo conozco hace un tiempo, pero llevamos saliendo seis meses.

—Es…

— ¿Es sangre pura? —interrumpió Draco.

Altair lo miró, pero él tenía la vista fija en un punto indefinido. Estaba perdida. Lo sabía. Ella sabía la manía que tenía su padre con el linaje de la sangre.

No quería decepcionarlo. No quería, pero ella amaba a Hugo.

—No, no es sangre pura —le dijo suavemente.

Draco tembló medio segundo antes de tranquilizarse.

—Draco, cariño, creo que eso ya no es importante para ti, ¿Cierto? —miró al rubio, pero este no contesto—. Por otro lado, Aly, ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Vive acá en Londres?

Bien, aquí venía la otra decepción.

Siempre supo lo mal que se llevaba su padre con la familia de Hugo. No faltaban las malas palabras de su padre: "Pobretones Weasley" "Comadrejas" y demases. Cuando se instalaron en Francia siempre le recordaba que debía juntarse con personas de su misma clase, ya que él tuvo la mala suerte de estar rodeado de aquella familia.

Suspiró sonoramente.

—Sus padres viven acá en Londres. Él se llama… —se mordió el labio—. Se llama, Hugo Weasley Granger.

…

No era cierto. No podía ser posible. No podía estarle pasando aquello.

El test de embarazo resbaló de sus manos cuando el positivo se marcó en el. Quiso llorar y reír, quiso correr y contárselo a Draco, quiso hacer muchas cosas, pero la verdad más absoluta era que estaba sola y no podía contárselo a nadie.

Draco había terminado con ella definitivamente en el Expreso de Hogwarts. Él fue muy sincero al confesarle, a esas alturas, que desde hace muchos años estaba comprometido con una chica italiana.

— _¿No me quieres? —la pregunta había resbalado de sus labios sin pensarlo._

Él no respondió tan solo movió la cabeza negativamente, se veía afligido y triste, pero para Hermione esa había sido la respuesta más absoluta de su vida. Draco no la amaba y su corazón estaba hecho trizas debido a la última confesión.

Él había sido todo para ella, había sido su nueva manera de empezar ese nuevo año en Hogwarts. Al final terminó rompiéndole el corazón.

Terminó destruyendo todo su corazón. Ahora, estaba embarazada.


	3. Error y mentiras

Hola. Mil perdones... me siento terriblemente mal... :c por demorar tanto... aaah... no prometo nada, pero intentaré subir un capítulo cada semana ;)

Les recomiendo escuchar Hearts breaking even de Bon Jovi, ya que la historia esta inspirada en esa canción u.u

Segunda parte de **"Las vueltas de la vida"** (así que les recomiendo leerla para que puedan entender).

Bye.

**Miri:** Hola, ¡Feliz año, hiper atrasado, para ti también! Pues haber que pasa por la mente de Draco, mira que todo lo que pudo haber cambiado en el pasado puede que ya no este :c Saludos...

* * *

><p>Disclaimer;los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, excepto los que han sido creados por mí.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3. Error y mentiras<strong>

_Paso un largo, largo, largo, largo, largo tiempo_

_desde que tuve tu amor en mis manos._

_No lo entendimos, no pudimos entenderlo._

_Pero no hay nada justo en el amor y en el odio…_

_(Bon Jovi – Hearts breaking even)_

Hermione miró a ambos lados antes de cruzar la calle.

Era increíble que, a esas alturas de la vida, estuviese tan nerviosa. En realidad, el nerviosismo era una nimiedad a lo que sentía.

Debía reconocer que jamás pensó que su pergamino fuese aceptado, menos después de todos aquellos años. Menos después de la historia que habían tenido.

Era irreal si lo pensaba un poco, pero estaba agradecida. Realmente agradecida porque ahora todo sería más _fácil_.

Él ya estaba ahí, imposible no reconocerlo a pesar de que hace más de veinte años que no lo veía. Estaba diferente, por supuesto, más maduro, con el pelo igual de rubio, pálido… simplemente Draco Malfoy.

Caminó lentamente hacia él, lo más que pudo y deseó demorarse mucho más. Malfoy tenía la mirada fija en el café que bebía.

Hermione se detuvo y le observó, él levantó la mirada. El mismo color de ojos, solo que estos ahora no demostraba amor o cariño, sino cosas que no podía descifrar. Ya no conocía a ese Draco.

—Puedes tomar asiento si deseas —le dijo él con voz impersonal.

Ella irguió la cabeza y se sentó. No tardo en venir el mozo y tomarle la orden.

—Tú dirás —dijo él después de unos segundos de silencio.

Jamás pensó que sería así. Es decir, no que estuviese imaginando un reencuentro amoroso o algo por estilo, pero esperaba algo mas… duro, fuerte, doloroso o dramático.

Veinte años y sus únicas palabras eran: "Tu dirás". Aún puede sentir el dolor en el pecho ante el abandono, ante la necesidad de gritarle y hechizarle. Aún puede sentir la emoción y la angustia sobre el embarazo de Hugo.

—Hace mucho que no nos vemos.

Él bebió calmadamente de su café —Tienes razón, obviamente, pero no es que nosotros fuésemos precisamente amigos.

—No, realmente no fuimos amigos… fuimos…

—Fuimos jóvenes que disfrutamos el momento —completó él sin ningún matiz en su voz. Siempre impersonal, imperturbable.

Hermione no esperaba eso. El Draco de veinte años atrás la trataba con tacto y delicadeza, este, que tenía al frente, era frío y sus palabras eran un golpe en el corazón. Realmente no conocía a este Draco, ¿Qué había pasado?

La respuesta llegó medio segundo después: terminaron, es decir Draco la terminó, él se fue y ella se quedó.

—Solo debiste decirme que estabas comprometido para haber jugado mejor —_para no haber comprometido el corazón_, pensó para sí.

Él rió —Ciertamente, pienso, que no me citaste aquí por eso, ¿Cierto? —Draco la miró—. Porque si es para eso, mejor me voy, tengo muchas cosas que hacer para estar perdiendo el tiempo contigo —siseó e hizo el amago de levantarse.

Ella frunció los labios. Sería tan fácil dejarlo pasar, dejar que él nunca supiera, pero Hugo, ¡Maldición!, se había enamorado de aquella chiquilla. No podía simplemente dejarlo ir. Sería egoísta dejar que algo así fluyera más aún.

—Tienes razón no te cite aquí por eso. Mi hijo…

Draco la miró antes de acomodarse más en aquella incomoda silla.

Ciertamente, no había esperado aquella misiva, pero no se sorprendió… realmente después de que Altair les contó sobre _Hugo Weasley_ todo el rompecabezas fue encajando.

—No sabía que tenias hijos —murmuró él desviando la mirada. Si la miraba su pequeña mentira quedaría al descubierto.

—Dos, realmente. Hugo y Rose. Me casé con Ron.

—Esperable, ciertamente. Supongo que mi destino estaba trazado igual que el tuyo.

—Siempre he pensado que el destino nos lo creamos nosotros mismos. Tú te fuiste y yo me quedé.

—Entonces, tienes razón yo elegí irme y casarme con Constansie.

Se quedó el silencio.

Draco supo que él había cambiado el tema, pero no había podido evitarlo. No cuando la tenía tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos. Fue, _era_, tan fácil alejarla… era lo mejor.

Sin embargo, él, por supuesto, sabía que ella tenía un hijo solo quería aclarar ciertas dudas.

—Creo que no te cite para hablar del pasado.

Él la miró; había madurado, su cabello castaño mas domable estaba amarrado en una coleta alta, las mismas pecas en los lugares correctos, el mismo color de ojos con algunas arruguitas alrededor, la misma sonrisa —Entonces, ilústrame. No puedo perder el tiempo, te lo dije.

—Mi hijo y tu hija están juntos —comenzó por lo más fácil.

—Debes decirme algo que no sepa —murmuró frustrado.

Ella frunció el ceño y él supo que lo había pillado —Mentiste. Sí sabías que tengo un hijo.

Draco se encogió de hombros —Uno se entera de muchas cosas en el mundo mágico.

Hermione suspiró.

Y Draco decidió seguir hablando cuando vio que ella abría la boca.

—Por supuesto, Altair tuvo la _delicadeza_ de arruinarme el desayuno —escupió.

—Entonces…

—Supongo que esto se trata de ayudar a tu pequeño, de tratar de que la relación de ellos prosiga hasta el final. Pues… puedes…

—Te equivocas…

— ¿Perdón?

Ella lo miró a los ojos. Era tan difícil… definitivamente no debieron reunirse en un lugar público… sabía perfectamente porque Malfoy no estaba armando un alboroto —Te equivocas. No deseo eso. Deseo que nuestros hijos se separen.

Él sacudió la cabeza — ¿Te escuchas? Realmente, si me propones eso, has cambiado. Demasiado.

—Han pasado veinte años, por supuesto he cambiado. Igual que tú. Igual que todos. Y, por lo otro, deseo que me ayudes a alejarlos.

Quizás, solo quizás, no necesitaba revelar nada. Sabía que Malfoy podría influenciar a su hija y ella, bueno, podría hacer lo suyo.

—Es bueno saber que alguien sabe que esa relación no va a ningún lado. No mencionaré las diferencias que los separarían para no herir tu corazón —Hermione frunció el ceño al saber a lo que se refería: la sangre, el estatus y todo aquello—. Entonces, aclarados los puntos y la real intención de esta reunión, hablaré con Altair hoy y la alejaré.

—Entonces, cuento con tu ayuda.

—Por primera vez coincidimos el algo.

Hermione obvio el hecho de que en el pasado habían coincidido en muchas más cosas de las que ahora podía mencionar.

—De acuerdo, entonces, espero que no nos veamos más.

—Muy de acuerdo.

Hermione se levantó y se alejó a paso calmado. Ciertamente, no era lo que había planeado, pero tampoco contaba con que Malfoy supiese sobre la relación. En definidas cuentas prefería romperle el corazón a su hijo de esa manera que de la otra; con la verdad.

Sabía perfectamente que Ron no estaría de acuerdo, pero, ¡Demonios!, Tampoco estaba dispuesta a que su hijo la odiase por siempre. Malfoy era un aliado confiable, o eso esperaba, si ambos querían lo mismo.

…

Cuando su pequeño nació, Hermione fue la mujer más feliz. Su hijo era precioso. Había heredado los genes Malfoy pálido de ojos grises, pero su pelo castaño sobresaltaba.

Un año después, supo que había pasado con él, su amor.

Draco se había casado finalmente con aquella italiana hacia unos meses y en los próximos esperaban el nacimiento de su primogénito.

No se derrumbó, no podía hacerlo, no se permitió hacerlo. Necesitaba ser fuerte y salir adelante. De alguna manera consiguió tomar cursos de pocionista, tenía la vaga idea de encontrar una cura para las cicatrices y heridas de él. Sabía que si algún día lo conseguía se lo haría llegar anónimamente, por supuesto.

Ron, Harry y sus padres le ayudaban a cuidar al pequeño Hugo. Ron se había portado muy bien con ella. Así que más pronto que tarde se vio aceptando un noviazgo y más adelante un matrimonio. Para el mundo mágico el nacimiento de su hijo había sido un absoluto secreto, por lo que cuando aparecieron las primeras fotografías lo adjudicaron de inmediato como hijo de Ron y ella agradeció que él no desmintiera nada.

Dos años después, por fin pudo ver claramente las fotografías de la pequeña Altair Malfoy.

De la única heredera Malfoy.

De la única heredera que sería reconocida por Draco Malfoy.


	4. Lo planeado

Holas!

Lo prometido es deuda asi que aquí esta el capítulo :)

Trataré de subir cada lunes jejeje...

¡Gracias por leer, comentar y dar favoritos y follows!

Segunda parte de **"Las vueltas de la vida"** (así que les recomiendo leerla para que puedan entender).

Bye.

**Miri:** Holas! Claro que se equivoca, después sera mas difícil decir la verdad :/ Hugo y Altair se aman... tienes razón no sera fácil separarles. Ooow... pues mas adelante veremos que pasa con los sentimientos de Draco.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer;los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, excepto los que han sido creados por mí.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4. Lo planeado<strong>

_Pero no hay nada justo en el amor y en el odio_

_Lo dejaste todo y te fuiste antes de que sea demasiado tarde_

_Bailamos toda la noche mientras sonaba la música,_

_Las sábanas se enredaban del desorden que hacíamos_

_Ahí, queda nuestra marca…_

_(Bon Jovi – Hearts breaking even)_

Se contuvo. No podía derrumbarse. Su mirada se mantuvo, aquellos ojos le miraban con una ira que no había visto nunca, pero no podía desistir. No ahora.

— ¿Es en serio? —preguntó murmurando e intentó contenerse.

—Es muy en serio, Altair —susurró fríamente.

—Es absurdo que creas que por ese motivo dejaré a Hugo.

Draco frunció levemente los labios —No, no es absurdo. Es razonable. Si lo piensas un poco, es hasta lógico.

—_Mamá_ —murmuró quebradamente.

Constansie miró a Draco y luego a su hija. Sinceramente, ella no podía hacer nada, pero su marido estaba siendo un poco drástico; se suponía que la sangre ya no le importaba —Cariño, creo que tu padre tiene razón de cierta forma. Deberías darte el tiempo de conocer a más chicos y no desobedecer.

La chica jadeó — ¿A qué chicos? Si estuve en ese internado desde los once años. Es absurdo. Además…

—Además nada —le cortó Draco caminando hasta quedar frente a ella—. Sé que ya cumpliste los dieciocho, es por eso que no eres consciente de todo lo que implica esto.

—Lo amo —se movió por la sala histéricamente—. Estoy segura de lo que siento y si me tienes que desheredar para demostrártelo… hazlo.

El rubio rió secamente —Esto, Altair, no es un juego, no es una broma y, mucho menos, algo sin importancia. Esto no quiere decir que si tu, en algún momento, te arrepientes se rectifica. Si te desheredo… pierdes todo. Así que, hija, elije: ¿Él o tu herencia?

Altair boqueó varias veces. Miró a su madre, ella miraba hacia otro lado, y supo que no tendría su apoyo si tomaba la "mala" decisión de quedarse con Hugo. ¿Por qué todo era tan injusto? Ella lo ama con todo su corazón, ¿Qué acaso eso no era suficiente para su padre?

Cerró los ojos. La decisión debería ser fácil, pero era jodidamente injusto estar poniendo la balanza entre sus sentimientos y el deber.

Suspiró cuando por fin la cordura llegó a su cabeza y contestó.

…

Estaba nublado. Pronto comenzarían a caer las primeras gotas. Desvió la mirada de la ventana y la posó en el cuerpo que descansaba en la cama de ese hotel. Suspiró. No, nada había salido como había planeado. No podía… había mirado, había mirado esos ojos tan parecidos a los suyos y no había podido terminarle, pero tampoco podía dejar que su padre la desheredara. Era tan difícil. Amaba a Hugo…

Lo amaba con locura y pasión. Como jamás pensó llegar a amar. No es que hubiese tenido muchas relaciones, pero esta era intensa, pasional y llena de amor.

—Aly.

Ella parpadeó apartando las lágrimas —Hola —murmuró acercándose y dándole un beso en los labios.

— ¿Qué haces levantada? —Hugo observó que estaba completamente vestida.

—Solo… —bajó la mirada y se alejó unos pasos—. No puedo quedarme.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó extrañado.

Ella se mordió el labio y le dio la espalda —Hugo, has regresado. Creo que deberías ir con tus padres en vez de estar conmigo.

—Bebe, quiero estar aquí y contigo —él sonrió dulcemente cosa que Altair no observó.

— ¿Te has preguntado qué es lo que quiero yo? —susurró. Respiró hondo y le enfrentó.

— ¿Perdón? —él se incorporó.

—Debo irme, mis padres me esperan.

—Altair… estoy aquí por ti. Regresé por ti.

_Si no te deja, humíllalo_, las palabras de su madre resonaron en su cabeza. _No nada más denigrante, para un hombre, que humillarlo _—Creo recordar que nunca te lo pedí —una determinación apareció en sus ojos. No perdería su herencia. Amaba a Hugo, pero tenía que ser realista. Tenía que ver la realidad como su padre se la había mostrado—. Quizás debamos replantearnos la relación. Es decir, míranos. Tú eres un simple _mestizo_ y yo soy una sangre limpia, muchas cosas nos separan.

Hugo abrió la boca asombrado por el giró de todo aquello. Habían hecho el amor hacia pocas horas y ahora… —Yo… ¿De qué demonios hablas? ¿Te estás escuchando?

Ella movió la mano restándole importancia al asunto —Realmente… realmente creo que es mejor dejarlo hasta aquí. Hugo, querido, seamos realistas esto es lo más razonable. Si lo piensas un poco, es hasta lógico.

—No hablas en serio, ¿Cierto?

—Jamás había hablado tan en serio como ahora. Solo… dejémoslo. Fue… fue muy bueno mientras duro.

Hugo bajó la mirada. Altair se movió lentamente hasta llegar a la puerta y la abrió intentando no hacer ruido.

—Espero que nunca más nos volvamos a ver —la voz de Hugo sonó irreconocible.

La rubia se fue sin responder.

Pasos determinados. Mirada fija. Corazón latiéndole a mil por horas mientras recorría ese hotel, se preguntó cómo su corazón seguía latiendo cuando estaba rompiéndose poco a poco y por culpa suya. _Es lo correcto_, se dijo, _es lo mejor… es lo mejor…_ pero seguía sin encontrarle sentido.

_Eres una perra_, susurró una voz en su interior.

…

Su corazón había latido desenfrenadamente mientras hacían el amor, pero ahora latía desenfrenadamente por la desilusión y la tristeza. No lo había visto venir. Joder, jamás pensó que aquella chica le tocaría tan hondo el corazón. Había tenido rupturas anteriormente, pero esta, _esta_, era muy diferente.

Altair había llegado, de partida, media hora tarde. Su mirada no era como la de los otros días, lucia triste y decepcionada, pero decidida... no lo entendió hasta que ella pronunció aquellas palabras. Lo había planeado. La despedida. Donde el único perdedor había sido él. Su madre se lo dijo, ¿Por qué no le creyó?

¡Maldición fue un Slytherin, debió mantener la cabeza fría por ella!, pero ahora era su corazón el que pagaba las consecuencias. ¡Idiota!, Altair solo era una niñita caprichosa que deseaba desobedecer a sus padres con un mestizo y cuando ya no pudo sostenerlo más... le dejaba. Iluso.

Se levantó, ¿Qué más podía hacer?, necesitaba salir de ahí. De aquel lugar donde poco antes lo habían hecho.

Se vistió rápidamente y salió del lugar sin mirar atrás. Atrás quedó todo el amor, el deseo y la esperanza de un futuro juntos.

Mientras avanzaba por las calles decidió irse directamente donde sabía que lo recibirían. Buscó un lugar apartado y desapareció.

Jamás había imaginado volver. No después de la discusión que habían tenido, pero aquí estaba...

La estancia estaba en silencio, lo que le hizo pensar que la casa estaba vacía... pero...

— ¿Hugo?

Se giró. Al pie de la escalera estaba su madre. Vestía sencillamente un pantalón, una blusa y estaba descalza. Pronto recordó que ella siempre se venía de Hogwarts los viernes.

— ¿Hugo? ¿Estás bien?

No lo había notado, pero la vista se le nubló. Llorar, joder, que humillante.

—Cariño, ¿Qué...?

Pero no terminó. Hermione corrió hasta él y lo abrazó, y Hugo finalmente se derrumbó. Nunca nadie había tocado tan profundo en su corazón.

Y lloró porque la vida era una completa locura sin ella.

Hermione le consoló en silencio y sin preguntas. Se acomodaron en el suelo donde el chico siguió sacando su pena.

…

En otro lugar, mucho más lujoso, una rubia se abrazaba a si misma convenciéndose de que era lo mejor. De que no se había equivocado.

De que había hecho lo correcto. El deber por sobretodo, el amor después… muy después.

A ella nadie la consolaba ni le hacía mimos. Sus padres estaban más que sumergidos en sus propias cosas como para consolarle. Quizás por esa razón se había aferrado tanto a Hugo, tan cálido y cariñoso, quizás por esa razón ahora le dolía tanto dejarlo y haberle roto el corazón.

Quizás…

Porque sabía que no solo él había quedado con el corazón roto.

…

— ¿Dónde está? —preguntó impaciente.

—En su habitación.

— ¿Te dijo algo?

Hermione se encogió de hombros —Poca cosa. Algo de Altair y no sé que mas…

Ron frunció las cejas — ¿Estás segura?

—Sí, Ron.

— ¿Hablaste con Malfoy?

—No…

El pelirrojo se rió sentándose en el sillón.

— ¿Hace cuantos años nos conocemos, Hermione? —preguntó mirándola— ¿Veinte? ¿Treinta años? ¿Más? ¿Crees que puedes mentirme? ¿Crees que no te conozco lo suficiente como para no saber que me mientes?

Hermione se sentó frente a él sin mirarle. Era increíble que su esposo supiera cuando mentía, y pensar que hace años el tenía el sentido común de una roca —No… yo… Ron si hablé con Malfoy, pero no de lo que tú sabes.

— ¿Entonces de qué? —preguntó interesado.

—Le pedí algo —sus ojos se encontraron—. Le pedí que alejara a su hija de Hugo, pero no le revelé la verdad.

—No puedo creerlo... no puedo creerlo... —murmuró levándose.

Se movió frenéticamente por el comedor. Hermione estaba con la mirada baja.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

—Yo...

—Eres increíble, realmente si… —Ron movió la cabeza y al tiempo jadeó—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Los ojos algo enrojecidos de Hermione miraron a su hijo.

—Hugo…


	5. Lo que está por venir

Holaa a todos!

Siento que cada vez en mas fácil cumplir la actualización de los lunes ;)

Este capítulo vendría a ser como la mitad de la historia, ya que, creo, podría tener 10 capítulos :)

¡Gracias por los comentarios, fav y follows!

Espero les guste.

Segunda parte de **"Las vueltas de la vida"** (así que les recomiendo leerla para que puedan entender).

Bye.

**Miri: **Hola. Pues ya vez que esta historia no tiene ni un segundo de felicidad. Amo complicarle la vida a los protagonistas, secundarios, y amo complicar mi vida con esto ajjjajaja.

Yo se que debería... um... decir la verdad, pero a veces hay cosas que... bueno... lee y veras ;)

Ella me da mucha pena... pero en esta ocasión debía ser así porque, recuerda, sus padres se lo pidieron y el dolor se lo tiene que bancar solita.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer;los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, excepto los que han sido creados por mí.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5. Lo que está por venir<strong>

_Los corazones rotos no pueden llamar a la policía. Sí, es un crimen perfecto._

_(Bon Jovi – Hearts breaking even)_

Hugo se removió incomodo en la cama. Sus ojos se abrieron abruptamente y fue capaz, poco a poco, de acostumbrarse a la oscuridad de su habitación. Habitación que de hecho no utilizaba hace años. El cielo estaba obscuro por lo que supuso que ya sería media noche o más tarde.

Suspiró. Había sido el hombre más feliz del mundo al estar con la chica más... hermosa, pero ahora... ahora se sentía el hombre más desdichado... ¿Por qué se había enamorado de ella?

Cuando la vio por primera vez, fue un flechazo a primera vista. Se enamoró de ella sin saber aun quien era.

Iluso. Idiota.

Bajó la guardia solo por ella. Los Slytherins no eran de ese modo; eran fríos, calculadores y, por sobre todo, no se dejan llevar por las estúpidas emociones. Pero… pero suponía que tenía algo de nobleza, o estupidez, Gryffindor en sus venas.

Cuando estaba en Hogwarts todos, incluso su familia, menos su madre, se sorprendieron de que fuera seleccionado ahí: un mestizo, un Weasley, en Slytherin. Desde ese minuto vio el asco en sus compañeros de casa, vio el rechazo y las burlas. Lo soportó, vivió con ello, durante todas los años posteriores porque sabía que sus padres estarían orgullosos de sus logros. Tuvo una mejor amiga, aún es su amiga solo que no se ven tan seguido, alguien que le ayudó muchísimo: Aline Nott; sangre pura hasta la medula, bueno no tanto si fue amigo de un mestizo, hermosa y encantadora. Solo él y otras personas, que no mencionaría, hicieron aquellos años escolares menos tediosos, tensos e insoportables.

Odiaba admitir que desearía retroceder el tiempo. Él nunca había sido de aquellos que se arrepentía de algo, pero Altair era algo distinto, demasiado distinto.

Se levantó. Necesitaba saber la hora y si no era muy tarde comería algo y se ducharía, o si no lo último.

Se calzó los zapatos y se estiró incorporándose.

Se movió por la habitación hasta llegar a la puerta y la abrió lentamente, al parecer no era tan tarde ya que algunas luces estaban encendidas.

Pudo oír levemente el crepitar de la chimenea, también pudo oír más claramente como alguien hablaba.

—No puedo creerlo... no puedo creerlo... —murmuraba alguien. Su padre, mejor dicho.

Él se movía frenéticamente por el comedor. Su madre estaba con la mirada baja.

Hugo frunció el ceño y guardó silencio. No osaba espiar, pero eso se oía interesante.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

—Yo...

—Eres increíble, realmente si —Ron movió la cabeza y al tiempo jadeó—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Los ojos enrojecidos de Hermione miraron a su hijo.

—Hugo…

—Yo... lo siento... ¿De qué va todo esto? —sabía que ellos podían no responderle, total estaban en su derecho.

La mujer suspiró caminando hacia él —Son… son cosas entre tu padre y yo —sonrió tensamente mirando a su hijo—. Por otro lado, Altair ha venido —murmuró— hace unas horas y... ella... quería verte, pero se lo negué.

Hugo tragó todas las emociones ante aquel nombre.

—Si viene otra vez no la dejes entrar. Solo dile que me fui.

Ron miró a su esposa. A veces extrañaba a la Hermione insufrible, aquella que les obligaba a decir las cosas como eran. Esta era distinta, más madura e igual de inteligente, pero… movió la cabeza. Años atrás jamás hubiese imaginado el querer hablar con Malfoy, pero ahora su hijo, _suyo_, estaba enamorado de su propia hermana, ¿Cómo Hermione no podía ver las consecuencias?

—Dile lo demás.

Hermione miró a Ron con algo de recelo.

—Yo...

—Ella dijo que necesitaba hablar contigo —completó él.

El chico solo apretó los labios y luego volvió a desviar la mirada.

_Sí_, Ron lo confirmaba, _su hijo estaba irrevocablemente enamorado de su media hermana._ Y sufría aun sin saber la más dolorosa de las verdades.

—Yo ya no quiero verla. Me… me confunden sus actitudes.

—Hugo… —Hermione lo abrazó.

La mujer sabía que le había roto el corazón a su hijo. Dolía hacer aquello, pero por lo menos sabía que se recuperaría sin saber la verdad.

Él se separó de ella —Necesito comer algo, ¿Qué hora es?

…

Gritó.

Lloró.

Y destrozó toda su habitación.

Sin embargo, aún así toda su magia estaba descontrolada.

Sus cabellos rubios siempre ordenados, ahora estaban revueltos. Sus ojos grises estaban enrojecidos y cerrados.

No escuchó el golpeteó en su puerta, menos escuchó como alguien susurraba su nombre, pero si sintió una mano cálida sobre su hombro.

Su madre, en muchas ocasiones era fría y carente de emociones, pero ahora, sin embargo, le miraba distinto. Se arrodilló junto a ella y le abrazó.

Luego de la ruptura no había obtenido consuelo de ninguno de sus progenitores, es por eso que en acto de pura valentía había decidido buscar a Hugo, pero los padres de este se lo negaron. Volver a la mansión fue doloroso y mas al saber que había perdido a su amor… en un arranque de furia había puesto patas arriba su habitación.

—Llora si deseas, pero debes saber que tarde o temprano la pena mitigara. Has elegido, hija.

—Quizás elegí mal —susurró llorosa. Desde el minuto que aceptó lo que su padre le había impuesto, se cuestionó la decisión—. Lo amo, mamá. ¿Por qué papá no puede entender eso?

—Aly tu padre y yo queremos lo mejor para ti.

—Pero yo soy feliz con él.

—Puede ser, pero, cariño, escucha; si al final eres fuerte y haces lo que tu padre dice quizás vuelvas con él.

Ella movió la cabeza —No lo creo, herí su orgullo, lo destruí y me odia.

—Hija…

—Me iré —murmuró separándose de su madre. Una determinación apareció en su mirada gris—. Estuve fuera casi toda mi niñez, ahora me iré.

—Altair…

Respiró varias veces y logró controlarse un poco. Miró a su madre e intento sonreírle.

—Por lo menos lejos no intentaré buscarle.

…

Respiró profundo antes de tocar levemente la puerta.

Estaba nervioso, ansioso y un poco temeroso. ¿Qué demonios hacia ahí? No tenía ni idea, solo sabía que había recibido un pergamino con un escueto mensaje.

La puerta se abrió y un elfo domestico apareció haciendo una excesiva reverencia.

—Yo…

—Adelante —chilló el elfo. Hugo entró rápido—. El señor Malfoy le espera.

Así que había sido Malfoy padre quien le había citado ahí en la mansión. No lo había sabido porque la nota no llevaba firma.

Habían pasado algunas semanas desde lo sucedido. Estaba tranquilo, más sereno, pero el dolor siempre estaba.

Siguió de cerca al elfo. La mansión era indescriptible, inmensa, lujosa, de colores pasteles, sobria y…

—Adelante, señor —otra gran puerta estaba frente suyo. Entró sin ningún titubeo. Una biblioteca, grande y abrumadora. Un sueño, su sueño desde que era pequeño.

Caminó llegando al centro de la gran habitación. se permitió observarlo todo: era un lugar muy lujoso, también, lleno de diversas cosas, aparte de los libros.

—Me alegro que haya venido, señor Weasley.

Hugo se giró conociendo por primera vez a Draco Malfoy… decir que era un hombre fino y elegante era poco, se notaba que sus ropas eran de alta costura al igual que cada accesorio que llevaba —No sabía quién era así que decidí averiguarlo.

—Muy Gryffindor de su parte —susurró Draco moviéndose hacia el mini-bar—. ¿Un trago?

Hugo sonrió y negó al tiempo. Weasley, al parecer, significaba Gryffindor como primer nombre —Se equivoca —Draco lo miró—. No vine por curiosidad, sino para escuchar lo que tiene que decirme y así poder tener algo bajo la manga. Algo muy Slytherin de mi parte.

Draco se sirvió una copa de Whisky de Fuego y la dejó sobre el escritorio — ¿Slytherin?

—Claro. El sombrero me seleccionó en Slytherin, algo muy impensable en mi familia.

Draco no esperaba aquello. Ciertamente era la primera vez que veía a Hugo Weasley Granger… si lo miraba más detenidamente tenía un aire a Hermione, pero nada Weasley. Frunció el ceño pensativo.

—No tengo todo el día, señor Malfoy, ¿De qué quiere hablar? —interrumpió Hugo.

— ¿Cuántos años tienes? —preguntó sin mirarle.

El chico frunció el ceño ante la, para él, inusual pregunta —Diecinueve, pronto veinte.

Draco asintió ausente sacando cuentas y se sorprendió un poco, pero intentó no hacerle caso a lo que su mente estaba tratando de mostrarle. Sacudió la cabeza sacando aquellos pensamientos —Quiero que te alejes de Altair.

Hugo desvió la mirada. Lo sabía, ¡Dios!, sabía que eso pasaría —La amo.

Había jurado no verla, había jurado odiarla y desecharla cuando la volviese a ver, pero todo eso había quedado en la nada cuando ella, hermosa y arrepentida, había aparecido en su casa. Fue una… _suerte_ que sus padres no estuviesen en casa porque estúpidamente, porque no acéptalo, sucumbió a la pasión y al deseo.

—Ella se ira, ¿Lo sabías? —preguntó Draco.

—Sí, ella me lo dijo.

Draco sonrió con suficiencia —Mi hija hace lo que yo le pido, quizás no te lo dijo, pero la vez que terminó contigo lo hizo porque la amenace con desheredarla.

Ese fue un golpe bajo y fuerte. Ese golpe demostró lo poco que la conocía, a Altair le importaba el dinero. Primero el dinero, luego la felicidad. Entonces, ¿Por qué fue a buscarlo? Podía ser muy obvio, pero con ella nunca se sabía.

—Te preguntaras, entonces, ¿Por qué fue a verte?, porque, sí, ella me lo contó. Esta totalmente arrepentida ya que sabe que me desobedeció.

Hugo apretó los puños. En primer lugar, ¿Por qué había venido? Se sentía solo e indefenso.

—Te responderé yo. Necesitaba despedirse de su jueguito de vacaciones y, quizás, ciertas cosas que no quiero mencionar.

—Ella no…

— ¿Hace cuanto la conoces?

Hugo dudo mucho al contestar —Seis meses, más o menos.

—Yo la conozco hace dieciocho años y se lo caprichosa que puede llegar a ser.

—Miente, ella me ama.

Draco le dio un sorbo a su Whisky y caminó hacia Hugo; cuando estuvo cerca puso una mano en su hombro, el chico tenía la mirada baja.

—No te ama. Si lo hiciera no hubiese demorado tanto en buscarte y, por supuesto, te hubiese elegido a ti por sobre todo.

Humillado por segunda vez, Hugo solo pudo asentir. Era un imbécil. Levantó la mirada y se dio cuenta de que aquel hombre tenía su mismo color de ojos.

Draco encontró algo en aquellos ojos: tristeza, odio y _gris_.

Jadeó alejándose un paso.

Algunos pensamientos golpearon su mente juntando algunas palabras y situaciones dichas.

Y lo supo.

Finalmente supo la verdadera finalidad de la cita con Hermione el mes pasado.

Se alejó de Hugo completamente y se fue dejándolo solo.

El chico, por su lado, se quedó ahí con sentimientos a flor de piel. No entendía que le había sucedido al señor Malfoy, pero sus problemas eran más importantes… estaba destruido.

Y con el corazón hecho pedazos. Quizás, ese dolor sería mínimo a lo que estaba por venir.


End file.
